Caught
by twilightshere
Summary: Edward caught cheating? What will happen between them? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story, so I'd really appreciate it if you put a review for me.

Chapter 1: Caught

I was heading over to my Edwards house, twirling my new wedding ring on my hand. I still couldn't believe that I was getting married to 2 whole days, it's not what I want, but if it means spending eternity with Edward, than I'll take it. I've always dreamed of this day…just not so soon. I sighed. There wasn't much time to be human left, I only had a limited time to eat pizza, fish, and even sleep, I will never have a dream again, never go to sleep in Edwards' arms again. I gulped.

I didn't gulp because I'd never sleep again, I could live without that part, I always had nightmares, but I gulped because Edward specifically asked me NOT to come over, he said that it wasn't a good day, Victoria was around. He told me that Jacob and his friends were somewhere around my house, though they didn't see me come out of my house. I asked Charlie to watch me as far as he could see me, but I knew that wouldn't do, so I took the car instead. I was approaching the Cullen's mansion, my new home, soon enough that is. Jasper and Alice were outside talking by the garage. I waved to them as I parked my car. I got out and said hi.

"Hi!" they both said in a chorus, I couldn't wait to have my voice like that.

"Edward's up in his room." said Alice smiling.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I was just a hint disappointed that he was here; I thought that he'd be out searching for Victoria, instead of in his room. I was still glad that I could come and visit him though. I walked into the house and hugged Esme, who greeted me there. She kissed me on the top of my head and told me Edward was in his room. I just nodded. I walked up the grand staircase, but very, very quietly. Edward had amazing reflexes, and I knew he would hear me; I slowly, ever so slowly, tiptoed to his room. I wanted to surprise him with my appearance. I stopped dead in my tracks. He was talking to someone.

"Are you ready?" he asked the anonymous person. No answer. "Listen, I love you, are you sure you want to do this?" I couldn't believe my ears. I had to see what was going on in there! The door was open a little, just a crack, but I could still see him, and I hoped that he wouldn't see my shadow. I looked through the crack.

I wanted to die.

I wish that I was already changed so that I could go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me.

I saw what he was doing, and there was no explanation.

He was holding another person-another woman. She was sitting on his lap, she looked a little goofy, but he had to keep her up, apparently, I was missing something.

I thought I was the only girl he loved.

That he would go on eternally with.

His true soul mate.

I started sobbing as I watched him slowly bite her neck. I couldn't bare it, he loved another woman. He loved someone other than me. If this is what he wanted, then so be it.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I slammed open the door.

"Be-BELLA?" he stuttered. His face turned bright pink. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before." I was crying my eyes out now. I could barely see because my eyes were so blurry. I slid off the ring off my finger, taking one last look at it, then at his marvelous face. At this room, and at the woman that I loathed.

"Here," I said, throwing my wedding ring at him. "Take this piece of junk back!" I turned to leave his room, with tears streaming down my face. This was it; I caught him cheating on me.

"Bella no wait!" I shook my head, but of course, he was faster than me. He blocked the stairs. "Bella, would you just listen to me?" It seemed as if he really wanted me to listen to him, then again, I really wanted him.

"NO!" I screamed, by now, everyone in the house was looking at us, and Edward was blushing even more.

"Bella? Edward? What happened?" shouted Carlisle from the floor below. Alice was instantly at my side and she put her arm around my shoulder. She moved Edward and guided me down the stairs. She obviously knew what was happening; she probably saw it and jut didn't want to tell me. I left the Cullen's, never to come back again.

"Bella?" she gently spoke.

"Hmm?" I sobbed.

"I think you need to talk with Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, they were really inspirational. This one won't be the best, but i promise the next will be. (about the victoria being dead...I'm not finished with Eclipse yet) Really sorry this one is so short, but I'm working on the next one as soon as i sumbit this one.

Chapter 2: The End...

I hated Edward Cullen for cheating on me. I hated him so much. I wouldn't listen to Alice. I wouldn't listen to Carlisle, I wouldn't listen to anybody. There was only one person that I really needed to talk to; Jacob. I thought about the good memories edward and I had, and flushed then all down the toilet. I didn't want to do anything with him. Before I knew it, I was at Jacob's, and as if he was expecting me, he was in the window, and coming through the door. I hugged him and started crying again.

"Bella? What happened? Edward did this to you, didn't he?" he assumed. I didn't speak. "I knew it, don't go back there Bella, he broke your heart twice already, what makes you think that he won't do it a 3rd time?" he questioned me. I could barely hear him over the sound of my sobbing. He walked me inside his house, and onto the couch. He waited patiently until I finally settled down, I found out that coming here was a great idea because Edward couldn't come here; the treaty. I would live here if it meant that I wouldn't get hurt again...

"Are you done now?" Jacob smiled at me as he lifted my chin. I couldn't speak. I just looked at him, dumbfounded. "Ok...you take your time." Jacob was such a good friend, why didn't I come here more often? I huddled into his big warm chest, I wondered if my tears would evaporate if it touched his skin. I snuggled farther. He rubbed my shoulder, and I think I fell asleep because when I woke up it was nighttime, I think, it was hard to tell from the rain.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, seeing I was awake. He turned off the T.V. and was ears.

"Edward cheated on me." I spoke.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "HE WHAT????"

"I was going over to his place, and he asked me not to, because Victoria was here, I don't think that anymore because no one's really out there looking for her. Anyway...Alice and Esme told me that he was in his room and I wanted to surprise him that I was here, so I snuck up on him and when I found him, he was with another girl, and he was going to change her instead of me."

"Hmm, I see. Did he tell you that's what it really was though?"

"No, he tried, but I just struggled to get out of the house." I sighed.

"As much as it kills me to say this, I think that he loves you too much to do that. I've seen the way he looks at you, Bella, and I swear you two are in the deepest love. If you guys were werewolves, that would be and imprint. Trust me Bells, I don't think that he would do something to you like that."

He was right. It did make sense, just a little, we did love eachother so much, he wouldn't do that to me...would he?

Jacob's POV

I heard Bella's truck rumbling up the road, I knew something was wrong. I waited for her in my window. She did turn in the driveway here, but she looked so sad; she was crying, really hard. I came outside and assumed that Edward broke her heart, again. I wrapped my arms around her, and she started crying again. I'm glad that I'm the person she came to when she needed help. It made me feel strong. I walked her inside of my house, and lead her to the sofa, I sat about 3 feet away from her. It seemed as if she stopped crying.

"Are you done now?" I asked her. Wrong question. She looked at me with those burning red eyes. I pulled her over to me so I could wrap my arms around her, she was cold from the rain. She snuggled in my arms. She's been hurt bad, again. Filthy Cullen. Stupid Cullen, how could he do this to little Bella? I just don't get it.

She started snoring. She feel asleep. I flipped on the T.V. and turned to the sports channel. I don't know how long it was until she started sleep taking.

"No...wedding." Poor Bella.

"I hate you Edward!" She spoke again.

It was a little bit after that she woke up. She told me that Edward cheated on her, I was speechless.

This couldn't be. Edward? Cheating? On Bella? No no no no no no...but if it was, then she could spend more time with me, but she wouldn't be happy. I wanted her to be happy, even if it meant that she has to go with Cullen, and not me. I told her it was impossible, they were in love. She did seem a little bit happier. I liked seeing Bella happy, it made me happy.

"I think you should go back and talk to him." I told her.

"I suppose that you're right...but can you come with?" she asked. This wasn't something I was expecting.

"Um, I don't think I can because of the treaty." She looked dissapointed. "This is something that you and that bloodsucker have to figure out on your own." She smiled.

"I guess you're right. But what if he really was cheating?" Her look of depression swept over her face again.

"Then I'll be right here."

"Ok, I'll do it." She got up and stretched. "How late is it anyway?"

"Quater past eight." She looked relived.

"Good, Charlie won't bust me, I still got plenty of time." She smiled at me and thanked me so much for 'taking her in her time of need', as she put it. She pecked me on the cheek, something I also wasn't expecting tonight. She strutted herself out of my house, and I waved good-bye form the window again. She backed up, and drove out to the Cullen's house.


	3. Chapter 3

My last chapter :(

Chapter 3: the truth

(Bella's POV)

I drove down to Edward's house, just to see what he had to say. Jacob was right, it was impossible that he was cheating on me; we love each other too much. We had too many good memories for me to throw away; the one's I flushed down the toilet got clogged. :). I shook my head, there had to be another explanation. The Cullen's house came into view. I pulled over on the side road and leaned my head on the steering wheel. _I can do this._ I thought. I didn't want to burst out crying again. After telling myself that I could go in that house, look Edward in the eye, and demand a good explanation, I started the car back up and started driving. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. My car stopped. I was here. I walked toward the door. I debated if i should knock or just walk up to his room, I didn't need to knock because Jasper opened the door for me and gave me a heart warming smile.

"Edward's in his room, sulking. I would take it easy on him," he winked and left. I approached the stairs and Rosalie had heard me come in, she moved to the sofa closest to Edwards's room, probably just to hear what I have to say. That wasn't cool. I looked at her and she looked away from me, at the T.V. she probably wasn't even listening to. I took a deep breath, and continued to walk to the last door-Edwards door. I could feel Carlisle walking into the room and staring at me. I kept walking, and stopped in front of the door. I knew he knew that I was here. I reached for the door knob and opened it up.

"...Edward?" I whispered, looking around his room. He was sitting on his sofa, looking out the window. He didn't even bother looking at me.

"I thought you were never going to come back." He spoke. He was sad. I didn't like to see him like this; it was probably just as unbearable for him to see me hurt like that too.

"If you have good explanation, then I'll stay, but if you were really doing what i thought you were, then I'm leaving for good." Once he heard that, he cocked his head, to see if i was serious. I was.

He was by my side in a heartbeat, holding my hands.

"I have an explanation, and once you hear it, it will all make sense." he promised.

"I'm listening."

"Ok, well, since we were-possibly still are-getting married in 2 days, after that, you wish to be changed, am i right?"

"Correct."

"Well, this may sound silly, but that was a manikin." all the color drained from my face. "Yes, i know, i was practicing what i was going to say and how do it. I really don't want to hurt you, Bella, so I was practicing, it needed to be perfect, and I was only talking because I'd thought that it would help me better. I actually sank my teeth into it because I was still practicing. She wasn't real, Bella, and I never cheated, and I would NEVER cheat on you."

Everything came clear. My eyes watered again-but not of sadness, but of happiness.

"Oh Edward! When you have an excuse like that, I FORGIVE YOU!!!!" I hugged him as tightly as I could, to bad that he couldn't do the same.

I kissed him passionately on the lips and dug my head into his chest as I cried and he patted my back.

"So is the wedding still on?" He asked, smiling.

"Mhm."

He swept me up in his arms and carried me to the sofa. We just sat there, me cradled in his arms and him rocking me. Jacob was right, I owed him big time.

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He took my hand and put my ring on my finger. All I could do is smile. Alice and Jasper was in the hall, looking at us. They smiled, locked hands, and walked away. A few minutes later, Carlisle came and knocked on the door.

"Knock Knock," he said coming in. "Is everything ok in here?" Edward didn't take his eyes off me.

"It is now." His gazed stayed glued to mine. He was the most wonderful thing. He was someone that could never cheat, and I believed that with all my heart, and so did he.

"Ok, well, uh," Carlisle wanted to stay, but didn't know what to say. "Have fun." and he left us.

I sighed into his dreamy eyes.

The wedding was going to happen.

I was going to become a vampire.

And best of all, I was going to be with Edward, for the rest of eternity.


End file.
